harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cho Chang
- "A very pretty girl with long, shiny black hair was standing in the doorway smiling at him: Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." |eyes=Dark |skin=Light |family=*Mr Chang (father) *Mrs Chang (mother) *Chang (grandfather) *Muggle (spouse) |wand=Unknown length, wood and core |patronus= |boggart=Lord Voldemort |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Chang family *Dumbledore's Army *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw **Ravenclaw Quidditch team |romances = *Cedric Diggory (former boyfriend) *Harry Potter (ex-boyfriend) *Roger Davies (ex-boyfriend) *Michael Corner (ex-boyfriend)}} Cho Chang (b. 1978/1979) was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990-1997 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. She was a Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and a popular student. In Cho's fifth year, she began dating Cedric Diggory while he was a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric became one of the first casualties of the Second Wizarding War. He was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's order in June of 1995. His death greatly upset Cho and made her determined to fight against the recently returned Dark Lord. In her sixth year, against her parents' wishes she joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. In the same year she also began a romantic relationship with Harry. However, Cho's best friend Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the D.A.. After her friend's betrayal, Cho and Harry's relationship fell apart. She remained loyal to her school and to the D.A., returning after she had graduated to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. Cho survived the Second Wizarding War and eventually married a Muggle. Biography Early life Cho was born into a wizarding family, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs Chang between September 1978 and August 1979. She became a great Quidditch fan at the age of six, and cheered for the Tutshill Tornados. Hogwarts years Early years In 1990, at the age of eleven, Cho began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Ravenclaw house. She soon tried out for her house Quidditch team, and attained the position of Seeker. She became friends with fellow Ravenclaw Marietta Edgecombe. Fourth year During a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match in her fourth year, Cho first met Harry Potter, who was a year below her and a fellow Seeker. Harry noticed she was very pretty and she made his stomach "feel funny." Cho's impression of Harry was favourable, and when she later wished Harry good luck before Gryffindor had a Quidditch match against Slytherin, Harry went bright red. During the match against Ravenclaw, Cho began to tail Harry rather than find the Golden Snitch herself. Harry soon caught on to her strategy and attempted to trick her into thinking he had spotted the Snitch. As he dove, he saw the Snitch for real. Cho then gasped at the sight of a trio of Dementors. Harry managed to unleash a powerful Patronus Charm as well as snag the Snitch; the dementors were actually: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Marcus Flint in disguise. Ravenclaw did not win the Quidditch Cup that year with Gryffindor winning it instead of Slytherin. Fifth year after the arrival of Beauxbatons]] On 25 August 1994, Cho went to the Quidditch World Cup Finals, presumably with her family. While there, she exchanged greetings with Harry Potter, whom had a crush on Cho by this time, having been developing feelings for her since the previous year when he first saw her during a Quidditch match against the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He considered her to be very pretty and a good Seeker. She was friendly towards Harry throughout the year, but probably did not return his romantic feelings. She had already accepted Cedric Diggory's request to be his date to the Yule Ball. Cedric was a year above Cho and a champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Despite this, Cho refused to treat Harry poorly, as the majority of the school did because the Goblet of Fire had also selected him; she refused to wear one of Draco Malfoy's Support Cedric Diggory badges, something Harry was grateful for. He asked Cho to attend the Yule Ball with him, and she let him down kindly, even apologising for being unable to accept his offer; he still spent most of the ball watching Cho, who soon began dating Cedric. She was the "thing" Cedric would miss most and thus became his hostage during the Second Task of the Tournament; he employed the Bubble-Head Charm to save her from Hogwarts' lake. That June, Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's orders. Cho was devastated and openly cried at the memorial service at the end of the school year. Sixth year Cedric's death made Cho believe Harry's claim that Voldemort had returned despite the Ministry of Magic and Daily Prophet branding him a liar or insane. She sought Harry out several times and attempted to engage him in conversation, probably motivated by both a desire to learn the circumstances of Cedric's death and a growing fondness for Harry. Unfortunately for Harry, these encounters did not go well. The first time Cho found him covered with Stinksap that was accidentally let off by Neville Longbottom's Mimbulus Mimbletonia. The second time, she ended up arguing with Ron Weasley about Quidditch teams. On the third try, when Cho entered the Owlery to send a letter to her mother for her birthday while Harry was there, she defended him from a suspicious Argus Filch. ]] When invited by Hermione Granger to join Dumbledore's Army, Cho went against the advice of her parents, who wished her to remain on Dolores Umbridge's good side, as her mother worked at the Ministry. She also brought her best friend and fellow Ravenclaw Marietta Edgecombe along, despite the other girl's reluctance to join due to her mom's position at the Ministry as well. Cho joined because she was determined to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters after what happened to Cedric in the previous year. However, as a D.A. student she had her ups and downs. At first, she got nervous and performed her spells poorly whenever Harry was nearby. This indicated that her romantic feelings for him had grown since the previous year. Later, though, she was able to conjure a corporeal Patronus in the shape of a swan. However, she did have some trouble with a Disarming Charm, saying Expellimellius instead of the actual incantation, causing Marietta's sleeve to catch on fire. She also mentioned that she had never been able to stun anything before Harry taught her and commented that he was a good teacher. Cho initiated a kiss with Harry under some mistletoe shortly before Christmas after a D.A. session. However, she soon ended up in tears, confused and guilty because of her conflicting feelings for Harry and Cedric. This kiss was something that Harry did not enjoy much and described as being "wet", because of all the tears and a repeat kiss did not happen. Despite this, she and Harry went on a date in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day where the couple sent their time at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. The tea shop made Harry uncomfortable, as it reminded him of Umbridge's too pink office. ]] Cho's continuing grief over Cedric's death, her ill-founded jealousy over Harry's friendship with Hermione Granger (who, ironically, tried to advise Harry on how to handle girls), and Harry's overall inexperience with girls soured the experience. Cho became jealous when Harry mentioned his plans to meet Hermione later in the day, and she tried to gauge Harry's feelings for her by mentioning that Roger Davies had asked her out, but this only bewildered Harry. She ended up in tears after Harry refused to discuss Cedric's death with her. Later in the year, Cho's friend Marietta betrayed the D.A. to Umbridge, and, as a result, was afflicted by the jinx performed by Hermione on the piece of parchment, signed earlier by all members of the D.A. The hex made purple pustules spell "SNEAK" across her face that could not be removed, something Cho considered a "horrible trick". When Harry scorned Marietta for the betrayal and Cho defended her, their relationship went downhill. Seventh year At the beginning of her seventh and final at Hogwarts, Cho caught a glimpse of Harry on the Hogwarts Express. She did not speak with him, instead hiding back in her compartment with Marietta Edgecombe. Harry commented that she was the only one not staring at him, he also noticed that her friend Marietta still had the word SNEAK written in pimples on her face. standing at the base of the Astronomy Tower after Dumbledore's death]] Harry and Cho had almost no interaction for the rest of the year; according to Harry, they simply "fell apart," too embarrassed to even look at one another. That year Harry began dating Ginny Weasley, while Cho dated Michael Corner, who coincidentally had previously dated Ginny and had then offered Cho comfort after their sixth year Quidditch House Cup loss. Cho did not participate in the battle that took place inside the castle after Death Eaters successfully infiltrated the Hogwarts, as she did not keep her D.A. coin on her person at all times. Cho was also present in the courtyard after Albus Dumbledore died. She and the rest of the students raised their wands as a farewell to their former headmaster. It is possible that Cho attended Dumbledore's funeral with her parents, seeing as she was a Dumbledore supporter and was most likely saddened by his death. After Hogwarts Battle of Hogwarts , Leanne, and Padma Patil in the Great Hall after the Battle of Hogwarts]] Cho demonstrated her loyalty by reuniting with other members of Dumbledore's Army to join the final battle against Voldemort and the Death Eaters when they attacked Hogwarts. She appeared amicable and friendly with Harry, offering to lead him to the Ravenclaw Common Room in search of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. However, in an unwarranted act of jealousy Ginny Weasley recommended Luna Lovegood to accompany Harry in Cho's place. Cho fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the war, reuniting with Katie Bell, Leanne, and Padma Patil in the aftermath of Lord Voldemort's defeat. Marriage After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Cho later married a Muggle individual.J.K. Rowling New Orleans book tour report Physical appearance Cho was described to be an extremely pretty girl with long, shiny dark hair, a freckled nose, and being a head shorter than Harry Potter. For her date with Harry, she tied her hair back into a ponytail, to which he described as very pretty. Because of her beauty, she attracted a considerable amount of male attention during her Hogwarts years, most notably: Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, Michael Corner, and of course Harry. Personality and traits Generally polite, sweet, and well-mannered, Cho was easy to get along with and was a popular student at Hogwarts, with a large group of friends and many boys who admired her for her extreme beauty (including Harry Potter himself). Having been sorted into Ravenclaw House, Cho was presumably intelligent, enforced by her mastery of all defence magic that Harry taught her, including the Patronus Charm, though she did admit that she was unable to stun anything before Harry taught her. She was also an avid Quidditch fan (having supported the Tutshill Tornados since she was six years old) and a good athlete, playing Seeker for her House's team. She was also loyal and brave, having been loyal to the Tutshill Tornados for many years as opposed to jumping the bandwagon, joining Dumbledore's Army in defiance with the Ministry both out of support of Harry and in order to avenge the death of her late boyfriend Cedric, sticking up for her friend Marietta when the rest of the group ousted her for her treachery, and returning to Hogwarts in her seventh year in order to fight alongside her comrades and defend the school from Death Eaters. For the most part, Cho was often found around Hogwarts with a gaggle of girlfriends, though after one of her emotional breakdowns over Cedric's death, they apparently left her during her depression. Despite this, Cho was a very loyal person (perhaps even to a fault); when she and her friend Marietta Edgecombe joined Dumbledore's Army, she insisted on bringing her friend along even when her friend expressed disinterest and cynicism to the club's effects. Later, even though Marietta eventually sold out the DA to Umbridge and the Ministry of Magic, Cho stood by her and insisted to the accusatory Harry that Marietta was a "lovely person" who "just made a mistake." Her loyalty and courage were shown again when she came back to Hogwarts to fight even after she had graduated, and offered to show Harry up to the Ravenclaw Tower, indicating that she harboured no hard feelings against them despite their previously fallen out romantic relationship. Cho was perceived by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to be excessively emotional, though as Hermione stated, much of this characterisation was attributed to her behaviour and actions directly after her boyfriend's death, pushing her way through the trauma and grief that is only observed from the periphery. During her grief, she was prone to many crying spells and a difficult control over her emotions, leading to a prying sort of aggression when she dated Harry to get the details of Cedric's death, and also the irrational jealousy and paranoia that ensued when Harry would bring up Hermione Granger for what Cho saw to be flippant insensitivity from Harry's end. Hermione, for her part, did not seem to blame Cho at all, understanding her grief and depression and stating that it had interfered with many aspects of Cho's life, including Cho's grades and her position on the Quidditch team. Cho has also said that she and Roger Davies used to date; after Ravenclaw's loss of the House Cup in 1995, Ginny Weasley said that Michael Corner had gone to comfort Cho. Later in life, she married a Muggle. Magical abilities and skills ]] *'Flying': Cho flew excellently, so much so that she was chosen to play the position of Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. However, Cho's flying skills suffered intensely due to her grief over Cedric's death, to the extent where she was actually afraid she would lose her position on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. *'Charms': Cho was shown to be highly proficient in charm-work. In 1996, she learned how to successfully conjure a fully corporeal Patronus in her sixth year, which is a very advanced piece of magic and a sign of superior magical ability and talent. Her Patronus took the form of a swan. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Considering she trained with the D.A., Cho would have been proficient in defensive and offensive magic, her skills furthered by the fact she fought in and survived the Battle of Hogwarts, showing that she was a highly skilled and accomplished duellist, to have survived such a bloody conflict. However, her track-record with defensive learning spells was uneven, as she struggled to learn the Disarming Charm effectively. Given that she later survived the Second Wizarding War, though, it is likely that her fighting abilities had improved since then (assuming her survival had not just been owing to simple good luck of course). Possessions *'Wand': Cho's wand was of unknown length, wood and core material. Like most wizards and witches in Great Britain, she most likely purchased it at the age of eleven from Garrick Ollivander before beginning her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990. *'Dress robes': Cho wore silver East Asian-style robes to the Yule Ball in 1994, which she attended with Cedric Diggory. *'Tornados badge': Cho Chang was a great fan of the Tornados Quidditch team and showed her support by owning and wearing one of their badges. *'Comet 260': Cho owned this model of broom and used it while on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She was seen riding it in her match against Harry Potter in 1994. Relationships Family Cho's relationship with her parents was unknown, but it was revealed that, during the 1995-1996 school year, both her mother and father wanted her to stay on Dolores Umbridge's good side. Though Cho went against their wishes by joining Dumbledore's Army, she did send her mother a parcel for her birthday, showing affectionate care. Their relationship after the school year was unknown. Roger Davies , her ex-boyfriend]] Some time during Cho's life, she dated a fellow Ravenclaw — Roger Davies, who also served as her Captain on their house's Quidditch team — but it didn't last long since he eventually got a new girlfriend while Cho moved on with either Cedric or Harry. Davies asked Cho out sometime after Cedric's death, though Cho rejected him in favour for Harry; regardless, she used this to gauge Harry's feelings for her, and looked at Roger and his girlfriend as though they were setting a standard to which Cho expected Harry to live up. Cedric Diggory , her late boyfriend]] In her fifth year, Cho was asked to the Yule Ball by Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff student a year above her. The two subsequently began dating, and she was extremely taken with him. Because Cho was the person Cedric would miss most, she served as his hostage during the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Cho and Cedric also had a date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Cho was devastated when Cedric was murdered that June. The following year was very difficult for her; in addition to missing Cedric, she was the subject of gossip regarding her burgeoning romance with Harry Potter, the only witness to Cedric's murder who was widely regarded as being either a liar or a nutter for claiming that Lord Voldemort had returned. Cho's grief and depression led her to almost constantly crying and causing her Quidditch abilities to suffer. This was probably compounded by a lack of closure, as Harry was the only person who knew what had happened to Cedric and did not want to discuss it with Cho. Given how, in spite of her genuinely intense grief, Cho managed to go on to date others, and eventually married a Muggle man after the Second Wizarding War, it can be said that she learned to move on from the pain of losing Cedric. Harry Potter , her ex-boyfriend]] Harry Potter was drawn to Cho's good looks and developed a crush on her when she was in her fourth year, and asked her to the Yule Ball in the next, though she had already agreed to attend with Cedric. Still, Cho treated Harry kindly, such as in refusing to wear a ''Potter Stinks''/''Support Cedric Diggory!'' badge during the Triwizard Tournament. In her sixth year, Cho began to return Harry's feelings, though she felt somewhat guilty for doing so, considering the recent murder of Cedric Diggory. She joined Dumbledore's Army and became nervous whenever Harry was nearby, something Harry also exhibited. They shared a kiss under the mistletoe around Christmas, but this was spoiled by Cho beginning to cry, and Harry being at a loss for how to respond. The two went on a date in Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day, but Cho's feelings for Harry were confused because of her continuing grief over Cedric's death and Harry's discomfort with discussing it. She also became jealous of Harry's friendship with Hermione Granger, convinced they had feelings for each-other, and in a moment of weakness and insecurity, ditched the date. Harry, who was inexperienced with girls, found Cho's behaviour very confusing, especially when she tried to make him jealous and to gauge his feelings for her by mentioning that Roger Davies had asked her out, and ultimately leaving him in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for the other customers to stare at him astonishingly. Unimpressed with her attitude and for souring his experience of a first date, Harry grew angry at her. Though they eased up a bit after Cho read Harry's interview in The Quibbler, the strike that broke the relationship was when Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the D.A. and Cho stood up for her, angering Harry, who in turn again became angry with Harry and paranoid that he and Hermione were in a relationship. After that, their relationship simply “fell apart”. When Cho saw Harry on the Hogwarts Express at the end of the 1995–1996 school year, and again at the start of the 1996-1997 school year, she avoided him both times, as she was too embarrassed (and possibly still angry), for them to look at each other, let alone talk to each other. On the other hand, Harry found himself not caring about Cho anymore due to his godfather Sirius Black's death being far more devastating to him than their break-up, seemingly disregarding Cho with indifference as opposed to embarrassment. As for Marietta, he sneered at her limited success of hiding her disfigurement. However, by 1998, any negative feelings on Cho's part seemed to have vanished, as she offered to escort Harry to Ravenclaw Tower just before the Battle of Hogwarts. She was disappointed when Ginny Weasley fiercely suggested that Luna Lovegood escort him instead, suggesting that Cho may have appreciated some alone time with Harry, whether because of any lingering feelings or just because she would've liked to talk with him since after their fallout. Harry, on the other hand, did not so much as hesitate in accepting Ginny's suggestion and Luna's escort, indicating that he was still angry and/or indifferent towards her and had no interest in mending their relationship (though it is also possible that the then tense and desperate situation with Voldemort and his forces left Harry with little time or emotional energy to devote to Cho). One of the reasons for Harry's attraction to Ginny was due to her being rarely weepy when she was upset. This contrasts with Cho, whose depression after her boyfriend's death led to her crying frequently, which Harry did not know how to handle. Harry had always envisioned that any time they spent together would involve Cho enjoying herself, not crying on his shoulder, showing that he had little desire in spending time comforting her to begin with. Eventually, Harry implied that Cho's depression and crying were things that he had to "cope" with, leading her to storming away due to this insensitivity. Michael Corner , her ex-boyfriend]] At the end of her sixth year, after the end of her relationship with Harry, Cho began dating Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw student a year below her. Michael's ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, said that this happened shortly after she chucked Michael when he became sulky over a Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Quidditch match. Michael seems to have offered Cho comfort. They may have continued to date even after Cho graduated from Hogwarts, as she went to sit by his side in the Room of Requirement upon returning to the school for the final battle. However, they must have broken up at some point because she eventually married a Muggle man. Marietta Edgecombe , her best friend]] Marietta Edgecombe was Cho's friend and a fellow Ravenclaw. Marietta joined Dumbledore's Army mainly because Cho wanted her to; she was uncomfortable with opposing Dolores Umbridge because her mother worked at the Ministry of Magic. Cho thought no less of her for either Marietta's cynicism about the club nor Marietta's ultimate betrayal, seeing it as a forgivable mistake and being emphatically more upset that Hermione's jinx would cause an acne scar on Marietta's face for the rest of her life. She is more upset and defensive of this when she and Harry eventually talked about it, which became the straw that broke the camel's back in their relationship. Other friendships Cho was, until the beginning of her sixth year, very popular. She had an entire group of Ravenclaw girl friends, who were constantly giggling, Marietta being one of them. However, as because of Cho's depression and grief-induced mood swings, all the others fell by the wayside. Being a Quidditch star and very pretty, she was the centre of the group, having a handful of friends accompany her even to the bathroom, and up until her sixth year she was never seen without them. At the welcoming feast in her sixth year, Cho chatted animatedly with her friends but later on she was mostly by herself or with Marietta. Dumbledore's Army ]] Cho became a member of Dumbledore's Army in 1995. It was an organisation led by Harry Potter, in order to oppose Dolores Umbridge. Cho's relationship with the other members of the army is unknown, but it is possible that they were all friends. Some members of Ravenclaw, such as Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood were members of the army, as well. Other members were Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, and Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil (Padma's twin), Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Colin and Dennis Creevey from Gryffindor. She may also have been friends with Katie Bell as the two girls were in the same year and were seen chatting to one another after the Battle of Hogwarts. Cho was not fond of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger however; she did not trust Harry's closeness and friendship with Hermione, generally suspicious that Harry had feelings for her as well. This was one of the reasons that Cho and Harry fell apart. Ironically, Hermione was trying to give advice to Harry on building a successful relationship with Cho. As for Ron, he was tactless when Cho came to Harry, accusing her of being biassed in supporting the Tutshill Tornados while being ignorant of her desire to talk to Harry alone. Naturally this did little to endear her to Ron. Furthermore, as Harry would discuss Cedric's death with both Ron and Hermione, while refusing to do the same with Cho, this only increased Cho's dislike of Harry's best friends. Ginny Weasley seemed relatively neutral about Cho, (though for obvious reasons she was not supportive of her and Harry's relationship), mentioning to Harry out of suggestion that maybe he should talk to her about Marietta instead of the long periods of avoidance from his end. When the entire DA ostracised Marietta for betraying them, Cho alone stood up for her, putting her at odds with the rest of the group. This did not, however, appear to prevent her from retaining membership with the DA, and she fought with Dumbledore's Army during the Battle of Hogwarts, most of them surviving the war. Media Etymology *Cho is a common Sinitic and Korean name. Chang is a Chinese family name, depending on the character meaning “prosperous” 昌, "common" 常, "bright" 昶, "to sing/chant" 唱 or “unhindered” 暢. In Chinese, chóuchàng 惆悵 means “melancholy”.MuggleNet Name Origins This may allude to Cho's fragile emotional state following Cedric Diggory's murder. It is, however, unlikely since 惆 is not a surname. **In the Chinese translations of Harry Potter, the name "Cho Chang" is translated into "Zhāng Qiū" 張秋 (in most Eastern languages, the surname precedes the given name), with "Zhāng" being a common Chinese surname and the official pinyin transcription of "Chang", with "Qiū" meaning "autumn". As the name Cho Chang is considered to be Chinese, the Mandarin translation may give a hint as to what the name may mean. In pinyin, the name is pronounced "Jah-ng Chee-oh", while in Japanese via the on'yomi rendering it can be said as "Chou Shuu" (Ch-oh-w Shoo/Shoe). Behind the scenes ]] ) as a LEGO mini-figure]] *Over 3,000 girls turned up to audition for the role of Cho Chang. *Cho was portrayed in the fourth, fifth, and sixth films and the two-part film adaptation of by Scottish actress Katie Leung, who portrayed her as a Scot, although this is never mentioned in the books. *In , the character of Marietta Edgecombe does not appear, and instead it is Cho who betrays the D.A. under the influence of Veritaserum. This is also the reason for her break-up with Harry in the film, instead of her continuing grief over Cedric Diggory, jealousy of Hermione Granger, and defence of Marietta, as in the book. Harry, Ron, and Hermione don't know this until it is confirmed by Professor Snape. *In the films, Cho is in the same year as Harry which was first brought up in (similar changes were made for Romilda Vane and Katie Bell in the Half-Blood Prince film adaptation). This explains why she is still at Hogwarts in the last film. In the books she is a year older than Harry and graduated at the end of the Half-Blood Prince. *Also in the film adaptation of the Order of the Phoenix, it was mentioned that Cho's mother worked for the Ministry, whereas in the book it was Marietta's mother that worked for the Ministry. This change was due to Marietta's removal from the film. *In the film adaptation of Half-Blood Prince Cho appears in several scenes and has no speaking lines in this film. *Cho's known Quidditch record against Gryffindor is 0-3. This includes two straight defeats playing head to head against Ginny Weasley. *Cho Chang is well known for being Harry Potter's first crush, first kiss, and first girlfriend in the Harry Potter books and movies. *Ironically, Ginny's first boyfriend, Michael Corner, and Harry's first girlfriend, Cho, begin dating in 1997. *Katie recently portrayed Cho again, for one of Jessie Cave's Pindippy video. *In , Cho appears as one of the many students of Hogwarts suffering under the Death Eater regime run by Snape and the Carrows. When Harry returns, it seems that all hard feelings about her betrayal of Dumbledore's Army have been forgotten (or forgiven) when she is one of the many people to embrace him. She is also one of the many who stand up for Harry against Pansy Parkinson's claim that they should grab him after Voldemort's ultimatum and is seen with Neville and Seamus receiving instructions from Professor McGonagall to blow up the bridge. Finally, she is seen by Harry recovering from the battle in the Great Hall. They smile at each other. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references pt:Cho Chang de:Cho Chang es:Cho Chang fr:Cho Chang fi:Cho Chang it:Cho Chang nl:Cho Chang ru:Чжоу Чанг zh:秋·张 pl:Cho Chang no:Cho Chang sv:Cho Chang Category:1970s births Category:1994 Quidditch World Cup attendees Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Blood traitors Category:British individuals Category:Chang family Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Harry Potter's romantic relationships Category:Married individuals Category:Michael Corner's romantic relationships Category:Ravenclaws Category:Second Task captives Category:Seekers Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Tutshill Tornados supporters Category:Wizards Category:Only children Category:Cedric Diggory's romantic relationships